


The Plan

by mommymuffin



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommymuffin/pseuds/mommymuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim finds Kon asleep on the couch, but suspects he is up to something when it appears he didn't wind up there by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble full of fluffy-fluff. Wanted to get it out of my head so I wrote it down~

On his way to fetch a glass of water from the kitchen Tim walked past the couch only to stop in his tracks when he noticed someone was sleeping on it.

_Who didn’t make it back to their room?_

He stepped closer and found that it was Kon. He was sleeping soundly and someone had had enough courtesy to cover him up with a blanket. He vaguely wondered who had made the decision to let him continue sleeping there, but then concluded that it really didn’t matter (he knew it had to have been Cassie anyway).

Tim decided it was best to leave him there, too. He looked comfortable enough and he wasn’t in anyone’s way for the moment.

Then, Tim noticed that that bit of shoulder and back that the blanket never covered when you pulled it up over your body was—uncovered.

Tim frowned.

That meant that Kon had not been covered up by someone else—he had covered himself.

Tim crossed his arms over his chest and said, “You’re awake, aren’t you?”

There was a long, silent moment where no one moved.

Then, Kon said through the muffling of the blanket and his arm, “How do you do that?”

“Powers of observation combined with powers of deduction. It was easy for me to conclude that this was a set-up, because of the telling way the blanket is laying over your body.”

“In English?”

“That little part of your shoulder that the blanket never covers when you pull it up over yourself? It’s uncovered. Meaning someone else didn’t cover you up and leave you here after you had already fallen asleep. Meaning you covered yourself up. Meaning you purposefully chose to lay here. Meaning you were most likely awake and waiting for something, otherwise you would be in your bed.”

“Ah.”

“I have not, however, figured out why you chose to wait here on the couch.”

“Oh?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Do you want to find out?”

“Yes. I’d like to know what you were planning. Since you so rarely do that.”

Kon scoffed. “Gee, thanks. If you want to find out, then...when you noticed that part of me was uncovered, what was your first instinct?”

“To cover you up all the way.”

“Ah, you _are_ human in there after all.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“So, go ahead.”

“Go ahead what?”

“Go ahead and cover me up.”

Kon still had his face buried in his arm, so Tim couldn’t see his expression. He frowned and considered this for a moment. Then, he reached out and pulled the blanket up to cover Kon completely.

As soon as his hand touched Kon’s back to secure the blanket, Tim was ripped off his feet and pulled on top of Kon, all without Kon lifting a finger. Kon quickly rolled over pinning Tim beneath him. He wrapped his arms around the other boy to trap him and then rested his head on Tim’s chest, just below his chin. The blanket wrapped around them, while Kon held on tight.

 _Damn TTK_ , Tim thought briefly.

Said TTK made sure Tim couldn’t escape, as if the Kryptonian strength wasn’t doing a fine job of that already.

Kon settled in and said nothing.

After a moment Tim said, “...That was your plan...?”

“Yuuuup...’s no other way t’ get you t’ cuddle...” Kon mumbled.

Tim paused. He began to analyze why Kon would go to the trouble of planning out a trap for him, then why Kon wanted to cuddle with him in the first place. Then, Tim’s thoughts got derailed as he noticed the warmth seeping into him and how very comfortable and right it felt to have Kon’s arms around him.

He almost began to wonder why this felt that way exactly, but then remembered that the _best_ thing about _anything_ about Kon was how very indescribable it was.

No point in trying to figure that one out then.

Instead, he, too, settled in and wrapped his arms around Kon, letting sleep work its magic (or maybe that was Kon’s magic he felt) and muttered, “Pretty good plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
